Meet Becca Stockman
by SerenaSling
Summary: Raph reunites with his childhood human friend Becca, but because of her father, Baxter Stockman, Becca's mission is to destroy the turtles. Meanwhile, Raph is trying to name his new found feelings for Becca and struggles to tell his brother about her.
1. Chapter 1

No one's POV

A hand got ready in a fighting position, and then a booted foot readied its stance, and then a hand with 2 bracelets, one pink and one blue, holding a Katana tightened its grip. A teenage girl with brown hair had her eyes closed, then suddenly opened them to reveal her jade green eyes.

A robot with a Bo-Staff came to hit her head, but she blocked it with her Katana. She pushed it away then sliced the Staff into ten small pieces, she kicked the robot and it shut down. Then a Kasuragami chain wrapped around her ankle, she noticed this and did a spinning kick sending the other robot flying. A robot with another Katana came up behind her, raised its weapon, and came down. The robot appeared to hit nothing, but the girl was already behind the robot and sliced it in half. Then a robot with a pair of Sais came up behind her, but she flipped over it and kicked it in the head, knocking it off.

The girl slid her Katana back into its holders and went to approach a tall man.

"My daughter, recently I have encountered 4 large ninja turtles, who have become my enemies."

The girl held back a snicker and crossed her arms.

"Father, don't make me laugh."

"They are real, and I want you to find them and destroy them!"

The girl uncrossed her arms and bowed.

"Yes father."

Then she ran off. The man came out of the shadows and he turned out to be Baxter Stockman.

Meanwhile, the turtles are chasing Spider-Bytes down an ally until they got him trapped

"Give it up Spider-Bytes, your cornered!"

Leo said aiming his Katana at Spider-Bytes.

"Alright, you got me."

"That was…"

Before Mikey could finish his sentence, Spider-Bytes picked up Mikey and threw him and he hit a wall.

"…Not so easy."

Mikey weakly said. While everyone was distracted, Spider-Bytes quickly retreated over a wall and ran away

"Oh, great! He's gone!"

"At least it's not anyone's fault this time."

"Well, it's almost daylight. We better get back to the lair."

Leo suggested, but Raph protested.

"You guys can go! I'm going after that bug!"

Raph climbed over the wall and ran in Spider-Bytes direction.

"Raph wait! You could be seen!" Leo yelled.

"Should we go after him?"

"He's gotta learn somehow."

Then the rest headed back to the lair.

Raph jumped on a roof and stood on the edge then a group of M.O.U.S.E.R.S came behind him. He noticed this and turned around with his Sais out.

"M.O.U.S.E.R.S? Thought this night was missin' somethin'."

Raph started breaking apart the machines one by one until they were all gone.

"Well that felt good."

He heard a noise and looked up to see the same girl standing on a billboard looking at him. She jumped down so they were face-to-face.

"You're stronger then I remember."

Raph instantly feel in love with her, but he has sworn that she looked familiar.

"Uh, who are you?"

"Don't act like you don't know me."

She took out her Katana and Raph prepared himself for battle.

"Maybe I should have left a few of those M.O.U.S.E.R.S to give you a sporting chance."

"Wouldn't be too sure about that."

They charged at each other but the girl jumped right over Raph and pined him.

"Told ya."

Raph took a quick gaze into her eyes, he did know her.

"Becca?!"

Becca flashed a small grin, and then hoped off him, sliding her Katana back into place.

"See ya around."

She turned and disappeared behind the billboard and Raph got up, staring to where she had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph walked into the Dojo where Splinter was meditating and Raph came and kneelt across from him.

"I do not normally see you in here with me Raphael. Is there a problem?"

"Not really Sensei, just came in here to think something over."

"My son, you know you can tell me anything."

"I may have a question. What would you do if you reunited with someone from the past."

"It all depends if they are a friend or foe, and what path they have chosen up to this point. Why do you ask?"

Raph couldn't spill Becca's secret, he had been hiding her from his family for years now.

"No reason Sensei."

Raph stood up and left. He went to his room and laid on his bed.

_At Stockman's Lab.._

Baxter was observing his Mutagen tank when Becca appeared behind him.

"Ah, my dear Becca. How was tonight's hunt?"

Becca wanted to tell her father about Raphael, but it was against their deal made a long time ago.

"Uneventful father."

She replied. Baxter shed a look of disappointment.

"How disappointing, but don't worry. This Mutagen will help us make an army of Mutants, then no one will dare mess with Dexter Storkman!"

Baxter yelled triumphantly. Becca just stared at him.

"Dad, your name is Baxter Stockman."

"What, right! Baxter Stockman!"

Becca shook her head shamefully. _I must be adopted. _She thought to herself.


End file.
